How Time Changes
by zanessarobsten4ever
Summary: The wildcats are all in for a treat this senior year. The gang plans on ruling the school this year but things don't go exactly as planned. Best friends Troy and Gabriella are having some problems and drama queen Sharpay isn't helping them out at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the plot…sadly ********. Enjoy! Tell me what you think.**

Troy Bolton is dating Sharpay Evans.

Sharpay Evans has a crush on Zeke Baylor.

Zeke Baylor is Chad Danforth's cousin.

Chad Danforth is dating Taylor McKessie.

Taylor McKessie is best friends with Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella Montez… well she's all of their best friends, which only spells trouble.

Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton seemed like a perfect couple to the students of East High School. These six people though, they knew better. These two were less than perfect for each other. In fact, they were horrible to each other. They fought constanly and never agreed on anything and I mean ANYTHING. And Gabriella Montez had to hear from both sides of it. Sure being Troy Bolton's best friend was great. You get practically all the special treatment he gets. All the guys want you. Girls want to be you. But… it also had its down sides. Like, for instense, you have all the girls hating on you constantly, either that or asking for his number. And you get to hear about all his girl drama. YAY! NOT!

Being Sharpay Evan's best friend is great to. You have nobody wanting to mess you because they know if they do they'll have to face Sharpay. It also has its down sides though too. Like, the constant drama she gets into. When you get into a fight, Sharpay is not a happy person. In fact, it makes you question why your friends in the first place. But in the end you make up and just have to deal with a little anger pointed at you for a while.

When something goes wrong in Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans relationship, both go straight to Gabriella. Of course Gabriella is a total help, but she is sick and tired of being in the middle. Gabriella knows where her loyalty lies. Although, she can't imagine losing either of them, if she had to chose she knows exactly who she would.

"He just… ugh! I really despise him right now." Sharpay screamed.

"By tomorrow you guys will be over this and you'll be fine and happy." Taylor said comfortly.

"Oh no, not this time. I think I'm… uh going to end things." Sharpay gulped.

"You say that every time Shar." Gabriella finally spoke.

"Gabi, I'm in a crisis right now. I need your sweet, innocent words. What's wrong with you?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm sorry Shar. It's just I'm tired of saying the same stuff every week. I mean you two get in a fight like this every week. I have to hear the wrath of both sides and I'm sick of it. If you say you're going to end things then do it already. But if you're not going to break up with him, then stop saying you are and suck it up and deal with things." Gabriella said frustrated.

"Gabi are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"Jeez, Gabs I thought you were on my side." Sharpay said annoyed and hurt by her words.

"I'm fine, Tay, thanks. And Shar I told you when you and Troy started dating and when you two had your first fight, I wouldn't be on anyone's side. I'm still Switzerland okay?" Gabriella's anger was dying down.

"Fine El, whatever." Shar was still annoyed.

"Shar come on don't act like this." Gabriella said temper rising.

"I'm not acting any different than I was five minutes ago." Sharpay snapped back at her.

"Sharpay, be serious you're giving me the cold shoulder."

"No I am not!" Sharpay said getting angry.

"Yes you are!" Gabriella said aggravated.

"Fine I'm just… ugh! Jealous okay?" Sharpay whispered the last part.

"Jealous. Of me? Why?" Gabriella questioned no longer yelling.

"Yes of you dumbass" Sharpay said annoyed.

"But why? I mean I've always been kinda jealous of you. I just figured that was how it was, you know? I was jealous of you and you kept living your big glamorous life." Gabriella was shocked by this new confession and that Sharpay had actually admitted it. That itself was even more shocking!

"Really? Weird huh?" Sharpay said surprised.

"Why are you jealous of me?"

"Why are _you_ jealous of _me_?" Sharpay shot back not wanting to let her guard down anymore. She didn't know why she did in the first place. Sharpay was not one to let people see her insercurties. This whole Troy thing must really have her worried.

"Shar I asked you first." Gabriella childishly said.

"I asked you last so there!" Sharpay retorted.

"Shar, that doesn't even make sense."

"So……" Sharpay replied.

"Fine I was jealous of your… well everything." Gabriella paused. "You know, your relationship with your brother, how great that is. God knows my siblings and I don't even speak. Also, I guess your money and how you get everything you want. And-"

"It is pretty great isn't it" Sharpay interrupted.

Taylor speaking up for the first time said, "And what? You never finished since Sharpay rudely interrupted you."

Gabriella wondered if she should say it. I mean she didn't even know where it came from. Why would she be jealous of Sharpay and Troy when she was closer to Troy than Sharpay was? "Oh um, I guess that was it. I can't seem to think of what I was going to say. So um… Shar why are you jealous of me?"

"Oh you know… stuff." Sharpay said.

"Shar, come on you can tell me. I told you." Gabriella said curiosity etching into her voice.

"Fine. But I swear if either of you two tell anyone one word about this, the rest of your career at East High will be a living hell got that?" Sharpay threatened. " I like people thinking I have no heart." Shar added and then continued when they nodded. "Okay well, I was er, am jealous… because you're so close to Troy. I just sometimes I feel like that should be me. Well I wish that could be me. I know that it never will. You're so close it's like you should be his girlfriend, like I'm standing in the way. Also, you and your parents are so close, you can tell them everything. I've always wanted that." Sharpay took a deep breath finally breaking.

"Shar… you know it's not like that." Gabriella didn't know what else to say. She had never heard Sharpay talk like this. This just wasn't her. "Troy and I were just, um really good friends- best friends. We've known each for, well our whole lives. If something was going to happen it would have already. You're not standing in anyone's way but your own." Gabriella stressed but somehow disappointed in what she had said about something not happening, but shook the thought faster than it entered.

"Thanks El, really, you too, Taylor. Both of you, for putting up with me. Most people would have just dropped me." Sharpay said.

Taylor and Gabriella just smiled and said no problem, but were soon interrupted.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered. "Troy? Whose phone do you have? Why do you have Katie's phone? That doesn't make sense. Okay, okay, jeez I'll be right there." Gabriella said as she hung up the phone. "Girls Troy apparently has an emergency that Chad can't fix so he needs me. I'll see you at the party." Gabriella ended as she walked out the room as fast as she could.

"See ya Gabs." Taylor called while Sharpay just nodded. Jealous that Troy called Gabi and not her even if they were in another fight.

"Troy?" Gabriella called, knocking on Troy's bedroom door.

"Come in" Troy hollered.

"Hey. So what do you need me for, sir?" Gabriella said in her best English accent. "Sharpay was not happy with me by the way." She added.

"Well I'm sorry that _Sharpay_ wasn't happy with you. I thought I was just a little more important than Sharpay." Troy said frustrated.

"Troy what's wrong?" Gabriella asked worried. "You know you mean more to me than, well anyone." Gabriella continued. She walked over to him, grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Brie… I don't know what to do anymore. I just, I like Shar, I do. I just don't want her anymore, you know?" Troy said even more stressed out than before.

"God, more Sharpay and Troy problems. That's about all anyone talks about anymore, huh? I don't know anymore Troy. I don't know what to say to you or Shar anymore. I'm just sick of it all. Maybe you two just really do need a break." Gabriella hoped he would agree.

"Maybe… or maybe I just need to let loose for a night."

"I don't know Troy. Like I said I'm sick of this."

"I'm sorry Brie. You know, for you being stuck in the middle." Troy said sincerely.

"I think we both just need to party hard tonight."

"Agreed!" Troy said excitedly.

"Good then let's get ready." Gabriella smiled while Troy smiled his big smile back at her making her heart skip a beat. She didn't know what to do about this new family and honestly it scared her.

"Thanks Gabs. You always know how to make me feel better. It really means a lot." Troy smiled again.

"Troy" Gabriella paused. "I would do anything for you and you know that. You're all I have."

"I know and same goes for you Brie." Troy's eyes sparkled as he looked into Gabriella's chocolate brown orbs. Gabriella could feel her heart melt even more. Troy couldn't help but think of ending things with Shar and doing it soon. He was shocked by this new discovery and new fondness for his best friend.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know if I should continue this. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot******

**Sorry for the really super long wait. But please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Two- The Party**

"Gabster, Troy over here." Chad called to his two best friends.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and ran over to him.

"Nothing man, so did Gabs help you out?" Chad asked.

"Doesn't she always?" Troy replied.

"Yeah I guess she does." Chad laughed and wrapped his arms around Taylor in a tight hug. "Hey Ella."

"Hey Chadster, hey Tay."

"Hey Gabs, how are you?" Taylor asked her.

"I'm fine, I guess. Where's Sharpay? I should probably talk to her." Gabriella glanced around at the growing party.

"She went over to um, talk to Zeke." Taylor snuck a peek at Troy to see his reaction.

"Well, okay, that's weird?" Gabriella too, looked at Troy.

Troy noticed the looks he was being given, "Well good for her fixing things with Zeke."

"Troy…" Gabriella started.

"No I'm serious, really. God knows I'm the reason they're not talking, so it's good she's fixing things."Troy stated looking away from everyone's eyes.

"C'mon let's go get us some drinks." Gabriella said excitedly, knowing this was exactly what Troy needed. "See you two later." Tay and Chad called after them.

"So… are you sure you're okay with Sharpay and Zeke? I mean, c'mon Troy, she was practically in love with him before you two started dating." Gabriella questioned.

"I'm fine with it. Zeke's a good guy and I ruined things between them, so it's good that they're talking again." Troy replied casually. "Besides now this means I get to spend the whole party with the most important girl in my life." Troy smiled.

Gabriella blushed and thanked him. Troy couldn't help but let his smile grow bigger as he saw the red grow on her cheeks. His smile was soon wiped away though, when he saw Sharpay walking towards them out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed two drinks handing one to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs, Troy." Sharpay smiled to them.

"Hey Shar, what's up?" Gabriella smiled back, thanking God for the peace going on right now.

"Oh you know? The usual." Sharpay replied.

"Okay well that's-…" Sharpay interrupted, "Gabi as much as I love this small talk, I'm over here to talk to Troy. So can you like… leave?"

"Whatever you want to say to me Shar, you can say in front of Brie. She's going to hear it anyways, right?" Troy spoke before Gabriella had the chance.

"Fine then," Sharpay said angry with both of them. "Troy I like you a lot, enough to stop fighting with you. I want to fix things between us and make up like we always do. I don't want to end things with you, not just yet." Sharpay spoke, looking deeply into his eyes.

"No Shar, I'm sick of all the fighting. And you saying that you don't want to fight anymore isn't going to change anything. You and I both know we would still fight, hell even more than before. I don't know, Shar. We just don't click… anymore, you know?"

"We are not breaking up Troy Bolton. I can guarantee you that." Sharpay spat out at him.

"Fine if not tonight then just know it's coming and you know it. So let's see how tonight goes, while we keep our distance."

"Fine" Troy and Sharpay compromised. Sharpay nodded to Gabriella and glared at Troy as she walked away. Troy just smiled, clearly satisfied. "Well I'm glad you're happy." Gabriella sarcastically said.

"What? Why are you mad?" Troy stated confused.

"She is going to HATE me now. I am not exaggerating either Troy." Gabriella sighed.

"Who cares about her. You got me fully again, babe."Troy smiled a goofy smile at her and Gabriella blushed once more. She smiled as well, liking the idea of having Troy to herself again. 'God Gabi, what the hell are you thinking? Stop it!' "Troy she's still my friend, always has been."

"I'm such a better friend and you know it." Troy joked.

"Whatever loser." Gabriella gently hit his arm. "That's the best you can come up with, loser?" Troy mimicked her. Gabriella just laughed and Troy couldn't help but smile at her. He couldn't help but notice how her face lit up and her eyes glowed when she laughed. He also noticed how he had been smiling with her a lot lately, more than he has with Sharpay. 'Troy what the hell? What are you thinking?' Gabriella gave him a weird look but before she could say anything, Troy was dragging her to the dance floor.

"Troy…" Gabriella whined.

"Aw poor Gabi doesn't want to dance… too bad!" Troy laughed. He put his hands on her hips while she snaked hers around his neck since "Happy Ending" by MIKA was playing. Troy smiled at her once more and pulled her closer. He liked having her this close. The shock was written on Gabriella's face but she never objected. In his arms like this, this close to him, she felt… safe. "So…" Troy started.

"So…?" Gabriella urged him on.

"I've got some shocking news." Troy stated.

"Oh yeah, what?" Gabriella's excited showed through her eyes.

"I am definetly ending things with Shar. The decision has already been made and it is final." Troy paused while Gabriella stared at him wide eyed. "And two, Trever's coming into town next weekend."

"Wait, what?" Gabriella said shocked.

"Trever's coming into town?" Troy replied confused.

"No the first thing you said." Gabriella said still staring at him.

"Oh, I'm ending things with Shar." Troy stated like it was nothing.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously and I figured since you are my best friend you'd want to know my decision. Why are you making such a big deal about this?" Troy asked her. Her reaction to this news shocked him.

"Because it is Troy, Sharpay might actually blame me for this." Gabriella snapped.

"Why are you acting like this? Didn't you tell me I should end things with her?" Troy was confused.

"I didn't think you would actually listen!" Gabriella shot back.

"Well I did, so shouldn't you be happy?"

"Oh yeah, I'm so happy!" Gabriella said sarcastically. "Now I get to hear her going off about how you ended things with her. I'm just estatic!"

"Brie, I thought we went through this? Don't let her get to you, it's not worth it. I still don't even understand why your still friends with her." Troy said calming down.

"Because underneath her horns, she's still a good person." Gabriella whispered.

"Okay sure, _way_ underneath." Troy laughed bitterly.

"She really is a good friend, Troy." Gabriella tried to get that through to him.

"Okay, Brie, you keep thinking that, while I, along with everyone else, know the real truth." Troy told her seriously.

"People need to stop judging her! Especially you, I thought you didn't do that!" Gabriella pointed a shaky finger at him.

"Ella, what's gottin' into you?" Troy asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" She answered, not really sure what was wrong with her.

"Brie, we both know that's not true. You can tell me anything, you know that. C'mon let's talk somewhere quieter." Troy grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. Sharpay saw this out of the corner of her eye, taking it to mean something else. "AHHHH! Can you believe them? I can't believe they would do this!" Sharpay shrieked to Zeke, Chad and Taylor.

"Oh c'mon Shar, Gabi and Troy would never do that." Taylor reassured her.

"Yeah they probably just want to talk." Zeke added on, while Chad stayed silent.

"Well curly-Q, aren't you going to say something comforting?" Sharpay glared at him.

"Who really cares Sharpay? You and Troy are over and everyone knows it, hell you know it too! God knows that there is something between Troy and Gabs. They'd be the perfect couple after all. You're just standing in their way. They both just don't want to hurt you for whatever reason, I can't figured out since you're a crappy friend to both of them. And since you constantly hurt them." Chad shocked them at his outburst.

"He doesn't mean Shar. The alcohol's getting to him." Taylor really tried to be a good friend, while she glared at Chad.

"No, I meant it. We all wanted to say, I was just the one who had the guts to bring it out onto the table."

"You're a jerk!" Sharpay yelled at Chad and stormed off.

"What? It needed to be said and you know it!" Chad reasoned after getting disproving glares from Taylor and Zeke.

Troy led Gabriella to an empty bedroom and sat down on the double bed, motioning for her to come and sit by him. "Okay, spit it out, what's wrong with you?" Troy finally spoke.

"What a nice what to put that, not. Nothing's wrong with me either Troy. I don't see why were even up here?" Gabriella snapped.

"Brie I know you better than anyone. You can't hide from me when something's wrong. If I was Sharpay you'd talk to her!" Troy was slightly annoyed now.

"If you were Sharpay, we wouldn't be up here." Gabriella retorted.

"Listen to me and listen to me good, okay?" Troy continued not waiting for an answer. "Your attitude is bothering me. This isn't you Brie. You're defending Sharpay? What the hell is that about? After all the crap she makes you go through, all the crap she says about you. Snap out of lala land Brie and face reality. Life is going to get harder in these next few weeks and if you're acting like this it's a no brainer about who you'll be spending more time with!" Troy finally stopped talking and drew in a deep breath, looking away from Gabriella's eyes.

"Troy, what… what brought all this on? Why are you acting like a jerk? Newsflash, Sharpay is still you're girlfriend. She's just as much of a friend to me as you are!" Gabriella was mad, beyond furious as to how he was speaking to her.

"Well then, why are you with me and not her? Why do you always put me before her? Why do you always tell me you're on my side? Are you just lying to me to make me feel better? Do you tell her the exact same thing you tell me? If she is as much as your best friend as me than why are you her with ME!?" Troy shot back at her.

"Fine you want me to be with her? I will, I'll leave right now. You won't ever have to deal with me anymore, EVER! Troy this… this, friendship is done. It was done a long time ago! Once you started dating Sharpay, it was done! She changed you, and we haven't been the same since you two started going out!" Gabriella retorted. She left the room as fast as she could. She found Taylor and Chad talking at a table and walked over to them, grabbed a cup from them and chugged it down as fast as she could.

"Ella? Where's Troy? What happened?" Taylor asked, concern filling her eyes

"Don't know, don't care." Replied Gabriella, while downing another drink.

"There he is." Chad pointed out. "He does not look happy. What the heck happened up there?"

"Nothing! Now if you excuse me, there is a boy calling my name. Todd Riley to be exact." Gabriella said, setting her cup down and walking towards Todd.

"Todd Riley, are you nuts? He's been after you since like eighth grade. That's Troy's worst enemy. He captain of the West High Knights basketball team! Are you crazy!?" Chad grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her back whispering, "If Troy see's this you are dead. The both of you." Chad pointed at Todd and continued, "Troy would be very angry and upset with you Gabi. You know how much he hates the guy. You two would be in deep shit!"

"Well Troy and I aren't friends anymore, so I guess I have nothing to worry about, now do I?" Gabriella said while pulling her arm out of Chad's grasp and walking over to Todd putting her arms around his neck and his hands down on her waist.

"What did she just say?" Taylor asked, with Chad just starring at her, mouth wide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… just the plot**

**REVIEW!!!!**

_Chapter 3- Fights cause drama_

As Troy was sitting in his room the next morning, the only thought, only vision in his head was Gabriella dancing and kissing HIM, his worst enemy. He couldn't believe his own best friend, will I guess now ex-best friend betrayed him like that. It was wrong. So that's what Troy Bolton did all weekend. He lied on his bed, throwing a stuffed basketball up and down, and listened to music. He was trying to erase every thought about his 'best friend'. He couldn't believe that she would do something like this. He would never admit it, but it hurt him. It hurt him a lot. So when Monday morning rolled around Troy Bolton was not looking forward to what school would bring.

"Troy, honey, what has gotten into you this morning?" Lucille Bolton asked her son.

"Nothing momma."Troy called from the walk in pantry.

"You know, Gabriella wasn't here at all this weekend. Why was that?" Mrs. Bolton questioned her son.

"She was over on Friday." Troy stated dully.

"Normally she's over every day." His mother pointed out.

"She had other plans this weekend mom." Troy casually replied not wanting to upset his mom about the news of him and Gabriella's status.

"Alright, alright I'll take that as a hint to let it go." Mrs. Bolton replied and kissed Troy on his head. "Gabi's a nice girl Troy. Your father and I really enjoy, and her family's, company. I know for a fact that you do too. Whatever is going on between you two, fix it before it's too late." And with that piece of advice she walked right up the stairs to get ready for her day.

"So are you ready to face Troy today?" Taylor asked Sharpay at school.

"I guess, I haven't spoken to him all weekend." Sharpay said worried about what that meant.

"He was probably busy." Taylor shrugged.

"Maybe, Gabi did you see him at all? I mean you always do." Sharpay questioned, not knowing what she wanted to hear.

"What? Oh, no I didn't. He must have had other plans." Gabriella said, glancing down the hallway at the locker that was right next to hers. It happened to belong to a certain ex-best friend of Gabriella's.

"Oh well that's too bad." Sharpay said coyly, while wondering what the hell happened.

The three walked separately to their lockers, promising to meet up afterwards.

"So Gabriella heard you and Todd had a nice night together on Friday." Gabriella's locker buddy Courtney Cassed stated wanted some gossip.

Gabriella heard her other buddy open his locker and could tell that he was listening. "Oh, you know, just dancing and stuff. Nothing more, nothing less." Gabriella gave her something to talk about.

"Nice, he is so fine."Courtney gave her a high five, waving at Gabriella's other buddy as she passed.

"Nobody really cares what happened between you and Riley." The boy hissed.

"By nobody do you mean you?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"No I mean nobody." The guy spoke in a low, whispered voice.

"Then what was that about?" Gabriella snapped.

"It's Courtney, what do you expect. She's the biggest gossiper in this school!" He retorted to his locker buddy.

"Troy, everyone wants to know if he finally got what he's been going after for five years, including you!" Gabriella pointed at him.

Troy slammed his locker shut, scaring Gabriella and a few people around them. "No! I don't want to know what you did. What I want to know is how you could betray me like that." Troy fought back glaring at her.

Gabriella took this as her chance to steal a glance at him. She gasped at what she saw. His clothes were wrinkled and you could tell he hadn't shaved for a couple of days. He had dark circles under his eyes indicating he hadn't gotten much sleep this weekend. His mouth was in a tight line and his eyes…. His eyes were harsh and cold. This is what shocked Gabriella most. They showed hurt and sorrow, sadness and anger, disappointment and betrayal. They were ice cold and grayer than the clouds on a stormy day. She felt a stab at her heart knowing she caused this. "Troy…" Gabriella paused, softening up a little, "I'm sorry, I just was so mad at you. I mean the things you said about Sharpay and me. I'm sorry I hurt you." Gabriella apologized, for once not knowing how Troy would react.

"Sorry isn't going to take back what you did with Riley, now is it?" Troy snapped. "You hooked up with the guy I've hated since like eighth grade. You of all people know how much I hate him. You know what he did and yet you still go off with him. Why? How could you do that? Why would you do that to me? Do you honestly hate me that much?

"I don't hate you; I never could, even if I tried. Troy you have to believe me, nothing-"The bell cut Gabriella off.

"I don't care what happened, you were still with him!" Troy glared as he stormed off to class, not realizing that a blond girl had witnessed this whole little affair.

Chad looked at his best friend walk into the room and he knew Troy was beyond furious. Troy slammed his books on his desk and sat down. "Hey bro, you okay?" Right as Chad asked that Gabriella walked into the room. She quietly walked to her seat in the back of the room, but waved to Chad and Taylor before she sat down. Troy's ice cold eyes followed her the whole was until she finally looked at him, he quickly turned away.

"I'm fine Chad." Troy whispered.

"You don't look fine, and you shouldn't be fine. Your best friend could have quite possibly slept with your worst enemy, the guy you hate; you don't have to be fine."

"Troy turned around and glared at Chad, "I'm fine! I don't want to talk about her and him, so it's over, it's done."

"She hurt you, bad. It's not over." Chad stated what should have been a question.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Troy turned back around, but not before taking a quick peek at Gabriella who had her head down on her desk, talking intimately with Taylor.

"I don't know what to do Tay. He's really hurt." Gabriella hit her head against her desk.

"You two will be fine. Just do what you guys always do to make up after a fight." Taylor comforted.

"No it's different this time. It's deeper than what he's admitting." Gabriella thought out loud.

"It probably just hurt him to see you with Todd. If anything else he's just jealous, he has been fighting his feelings for you, for awhile." Taylor reasoned, not realizing what she was saying.

"Hah! Troy doesn't have feelings for me, and I don't like him like that." Gabriella denied.

"I never said that you did." Taylor winked, turning to face forward to pay attention to Mrs. Darbus.

Gabriella began to ponder what Taylor had just said. It would be the perfect situation, just like in all the movies. Best friends fall in love. They're already close to each other's families, parents love them together. They know everything there is to know about the other. They get married and live the perfect fairytale of a life together. Gabriella couldn't help but picture herself in a white dress, standing at an alter with a grown up, handsome Troy. Seeing him waiting for her with his big 500 watt smile. She pictured herself having his kids and seeing them all running around a backyard. She saw them growing old together, but their love for each other never dying. 'What a wonderful life' Gabriella couldn't help but think. She knew, though that would never be their life. His and Sharpay's maybe, but very, very doubtful. Now that she was really thinking about it, she wanted it more than anything, to have Troy at her side forever. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. What she and Troy would have to do together. It wasn't what best friends would do that's for sure.

The bell rang for second period and the day was going by in a blur. Lunch though, was sure to slow things down. "Shar, eating with us?"Jason asked as Troy sat down.

"I would think so?" Troy replied.

"Gabs?" Chad questioned.

"Do I look like I read minds or see the future, I'm not a vampire!" Troy snapped.

"Sorry man, just curious." Chad apologized. Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella sat down at the table as Chad was saying sorry. Taylor took her usual seat next to Chad and Sharpay took hers next to Troy. Gabriella would normally sit but Chad who was closer to Troy but instead sat by Taylor today. The six were joined not long later by Kelsi who sat by Jason, Martha who sat across from Kelsi next to Ryan. Many basketball players were scattered at the table also.

"So, Gabi you excited for your birthday coming up?" Ryan asked. Gabriella's birthday was in a couple of weeks, on Friday, November 25th. Troy's was already November 1st and Chad's October 12th. They were the three oldest and the three closest, well at least until now.

"Yeah I guess. It's going to be like every other birthday." Gabriella answered casually. If she was being completely honest she wasn't really looking forward to it. For their birthdays Troy and Gabriella would always do something special. Like when Troy turned 18 Gabriella got tickets to a LA Lakers game and they went to LA for a weekend. She was a little worried that this birthday she would, well get a hateful glare or something, especially at the rate everything was going.

"Gabi are you serious? You're turning 18. You're going to be a legal adult!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Yeah and I bet Troy has something special planned right Troy?" Jason stated clueless to the looks everyone was giving him.

"What? Oh, yeah um… yeah, I do." Troy snuck a peek at Gabriella's face, she looked hopeful and happy. He liked that look. He smiled back at her but then remembered how mad he was at her. Honestly looking at her now he couldn't remember why he was angry. All he knew was her wanted her to be happy and he hated being angry with her. I mean, how could you with her sparking, chocolate eyes, and glowing smile. She was beautiful. 'What?' Troy shook the thought away. Gabriella smiled even bigger when she saw Troy finally smiling at her.

The rest of lunch went by in a breeze. Everyone was excited for Monday to finally be over. "Hey Shar?" Troy called to her.

"Yeah babe?"

"Meet me at my locker after 7th bell. I need to tell you something." And with that Troy walked away to 5th period.

"Okay" Sharpay whispered, hopefully he was telling her something good.

Gabriella could tell Troy was nervous. All through 7th bell he kept looking at the clock and rubbing his hands together. When he would talk he would scratch the back of his neck. So when they were at their lockers and Troy's hand was shaking so bad he couldn't open his locker, she finally spoke up. "Troy… are you okay?" She asked grabbing his shaking to help it stop shaking.

"Yeah I'm just-." Gabriella interrupted, "Nervous?"

"Yeah." Troy laughed.

"About…?" Gabriella urged him on.

"You'll find out in about three seconds." Troy nodded his head to the end of the hall where Sharpay was striding down.

"Hey Troy." She greeted casually even though she was breaking inside.

"Shar… hey" Troy started to scratch the back of his neck. "Listen baby, I know things have been going crazy, a little too crazy-"

"But that's us Troy. That's our relationship. It always has been." Sharpay talked to him sweetly.

"But that's not the relationship I want Shar. I don't want to fight. I want to be able to laugh and joke around with you. I want to be able to have a say in some things. I want to be able to say that I'm happy with my girlfriend and that everything is okay. I want my freedom. I don't want to be a personal 'bag holder'." Troy poured out.

"Zeke doesn't mind." Sharpay muttered.

"Well then maybe you should be with him instead of me. I know that's what you have wanted ever since we started dating. So go, be with Zeke because I can't do anything that I want with you. It is always about you and I can't handle that anymore. Shar, were done." Troy slammed his locker shut.

"But Troy, I want to be yours. I really-."

"No you want to be known as the most popular guy's girlfriend. You don't want to be mine." Troy stated knowing that it is the truth. "I'm sorry Shar, but I can't do it. It's over, we're done." And with that Troy walked away, giving Gabriella one last look and disappeared through the crowd of students. Gabriella was left staring after him, Sharpay had her mouth hung open in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nada

Sorry for updating so late. I really have no excuse, so I'm terribly sorry

PLEASE REVIEW!

_Chapter 4- New Beginnings, Old Endings_

Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi all sat in the theatre trying to calm Sharpay, and her waterworks, down. She was crying so much, then she'd suddenly stop and yell about him, next she would sob over their good times, which weren't many, and finally she would say what she loved about him. It was a continuous cycle. A cycle that was getting very old and even more… tiring.

"Shar, c'mon it's going to be okay. You were ready for this, you knew it was going to happen. Come on Sharpay you're better than this." Gabriella tried reasoning with her. It was pointless.

Sharpay looked at her and glared, "I didn't know when it would happen, or how. Don't tell me I was ready for it and don't tell me it's going to be okay because YOU never have to worry about losing Troy! He is going to be in your life for forever."

"Shar, that's not how it is."

"Sure El, whatever. I saw that look he have you after he broke up with me. It was a look that said 'Oh we're over now so you and I can happen now'." Sharpay imitated Troy. "You too are so unbelievable."

"Shar, nothing is going on between Troy and I. Troy is my best friend and has been for years." Gabriella reassured her.

"Whatever Gabriella. Don't expect me to believe that because I don't."

"Shar-."

"No Gabs, not his time. I'm not blind and I'm not stupid." Sharpay cut her off.

"No you're just a drama queen." Gabriella muttered under her breath. Sharpay stormed off without uttering a word.

"Um, Gabi what if… well what if she's right? What if Troy really does want you to be his girlfriend. I mean, we all see the looks you two give each other. It's so obvious that you both like each other." Taylor spoke up.

"Those are all what if's Tay." Gabriella whispered still looking at the end of the hallway where Sharpay had just walked down. "Not the last one." Taylor retorted. "Excuse me." And with that Gabriella took off running down the hallway. Taylor and Kelsi weren't far behind.

"Shar… Sharpay!" Gabriella screamed as she ran towards the pink, sparkly convertible.

"What?" Sharpay hissed out as she turned around.

"I stood up for you. I risked my friendship with Troy for you." Gabriella paused and took a step closer to Sharpay. "I told Troy he misjudged you and how he should think of you better, not just as the ice queen. I told him how great of a friend you are and that he should give you a second chance to show that you truly are. I was wrong. I was so wrong. You are NOT a good friend. You are NOT more than the ice queen. I was there for you for everything. Every fight you had with him, everything, and this is how you thank me! Maybe Troy and I should do something. So then you can finally get what you deserve!" Gabriella snapped, furiously.

"Every fight I had with Troy you left me to go comfort him! It has always been HIM and then me, he always has come first!" Sharpay glared.

"With good reason! He was always there for me. With you, you always would bring it back so we were talking about you. You never care about anyone's feelings and problems or anyone in general, it's all about YOU! But Troy, he cares, he cares about what goes on in my life and actually tries to help! He listens and is there for me, something you never do." Gabriella shot back.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a guy who just wants to get in your pants!" Sharpay yelled.

"Troy would never do that and you know that." Gabriella hissed. "He's too much of a gentleman and you know it!" Gabriella spoke now even angrier than before. "You want to know why I always go to him first? Why it's always him before you?"

"Why?" Sharpay shouted with just as much venom in her voice as Gabriella's.

"Every time I help him, every time he needs me, he actually thanks me afterward. A word that is clearly NOT in your vocabulary." Gabriella laughed bitterly.

"Good bye Gabriella. I hope you and Troy have a happy life together." Sharpay sweet talked falsly.

"Maybe we just will." Gabriella stormed off, not once glancing back.

School the next day was horrible, awful, terrible, awkward… the list goes on and on. It wasn't just a bad day for Gabriella, Troy and Sharpay but the whole school. Everyone was in a grumpy mood. Teacher's, office aides, even the principle's were all having a horrid day.

As Gabriella walked to lunch with just Taylor by her side she could feel the stares. They weren't staring because her outfit was sexy or because it was ugly. They weren't staring because she had something in her teeth. They were staring because she was missing her best friend. Sure the news of her and Sharpay's fight had escalated faster than the swine flu but that's not the best friend they were referring too.

Gabriella and Troy didn't realize their relationship was one of the most important, praised relationship at East High. Student's loved them together. Teacher's loved having them both in the same class because work actually got done, thanks to Gabriella. Some even thought they should be the one's dating.

So when Gabriella walked to lunch without Troy for the second day in a row, the student's of East High knew something was wrong. Sure Gabriella still sat with Troy but not across from him, no today she sat four people down from him. The seating arrangement also confused their friends.

You see, Troy and Gabriella's fights normally last an hour, at the most two. Never two days. The students of East High knew a make-up was bound to happen and soon, they just didn't know who it would involve and that was scary. With Troy and Sharpay over no one knew what to expect anymore. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple but then they split. No one knew how Sharpay and Gabriella would act around each other. And no one knew why Troy and Gabriella were fighting. The end of the day was sure to be exciting for all those who enjoy gossip.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"Are we really going to do the 'locker buddy talk'?" Troy air quoted.

"Yes, Troy we are, since you can't say anything else." The girl snapped.

"I'm sorry. I needed to end things with Shar before I could fix things with you." Troy opened his locker grabbing some books.

"So things between us will be fixed?" The girl was curious.

"Yes Brie, okay? These two days of avoiding and ignoring each other have been brutal but I needed to clear my conscious." Troy turned to look at her.

"I understand Troy, really I do. I missed you too." Gabriella looked back at him. He grabbed her and squeezed her, missing his best friend in his arms.

"So we still on tonight right? After all it is Friday night movie night" Troy let go of her and said.

"Hell yes! I wouldn't miss it!" The two shared a sweet smile before they were rudely interrupted by a girl dressed in a silver top from Ralph Lauren and pink skinnies from H&M with pink Jimmy Cho heels. And let's not forget the bag from Louis Vuitton.

"Troy, Gabriella." Sharpay nodded at them.

"Shar, what… are you doing here?" Troy started.

"Oh, well I wanted to see how your 'relationship' was going. Everyone's been talked about it." Sharpay answered.

"And you just had to be the first to know right?" Troy snapped.

"Well I am the number one gossip spreader in this school." Sharpay smiled proudly.

"I know why you're really here." Troy smirked.

"Why?! I mean, I already told you why."Sharpay looked down nervously.

"You wanted everyone to see us talking, so then everyone will assume we're back together again. Then you'll reply with a 'why yes we are' or a coy smile. You'll spread this big rumor that were together once again and you know I won't disappoint the school, so I'll go along with it." Troy angerly stated.

"That is so NOT true." Sharpay looked down again.

"Yes it is and you know it."

"Shar, Troy's right. That sounds exactly like what you would do." Gabriella finally spoke up.

"Well of course you side with him." Sharpay jealously said.

"That's not true Shar. It's just something you would do." Gabriella was getting pissed off.

"Gabi, think what you want of me and I'll think what I want of you, got it?" Sharpay glared at her.

"Fine Sharpay, fine. But this… this thing is not over. It's not even close." Gabriella shot at her.

"You, Gabriella, just started a war. A war to win Troy Bolton's heart." Sharpay winked. "I think we know whose going to win."

"I don't even like Troy like that." Gabriella stressed.

"Maybe if you day it to your-self enough you'll actually start to believe that." Sharpay walked off not looking back.

Troy who was standing at his locker still, smiled at this. For a reason that wasn't even clear to him-self.

To say Gabriella was happy was a huge understatement. She was thrilled! Troy and her were continuing their Friday night movie nights. She thought their fight would have ruined them, but she was so glad that it didn't. She was walking to his house now with all the normal stuff: gummy worms, popcorn, mom's brownies, cookies, chocolate, and Troy would get the pizza, drinks, and even more candy!

Troy was ready. He was ready for his best friend to come over. He was ready to have a real chat with her. He was ready to figure out why what kept happening when she walked into a room or touched him happened.

"Brie, hey come on in." Troy answered the door, grabbing some of the food she was holding out of her arms. "Wow, you still got all the regular stuff." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Of course I did. What's a Friday night movie night without all of the food?"

"It would be a tragedy."

She laughed a beautiful sound that shocked Troy to hear. "Oh and I brought a surprise." She sang.

Troy took the container eagerly from her hands. He smiled hugely, like a five year old opening presents on Christmas Day. "You are the best Gabs."

"You don't have to tell me something I already know." Gabriella joked.

Troy smiled his toothy grin again, melting Gabriella's heart even more in the process. "So what movie's first?"

"I was thinking, _The Hangover_ because well honestly, who doesn't love that movie and I know it's your favorite." Troy grinned shyly.

Gabriella looked at him in his big ocean blue eyes, with a genuine look on her face. She returned his smile and they stood there smiling like idiots at each other for a good two minutes. Gabriella decided it was time to break the silence, "I would love to watch it!"

Troy looked down and then back up again. "Great! I'll go get it started and you work on the food okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." Gabriella walked to the kitchen, but the door bell interrupted her. "I'll get it Troy."

"Money's where it always is." Troy called from the living room.

She smiled before grabbing the money from the jar and opened the door.

"Five pizza's for… Troy Bolton." The pizza man said.

"Yup. I'll take them. Here's the money."

"Thanks… Gabriella? Isn't this Troy's house?" He asked looking her up and down. She was wearing Troy's basketball shorts and an East High basketball T-shirt.

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"Well, I guess I just didn't expect you to… you know, be here?" He stated like it was a question not a statement.

"Brie what's going on out there? Oh, hey Danny." Troy smiled kindly at the junior basketball player. "You work for Timmy's now? That's really cool."

"Yeah, it's a good job."

Troy took the pizzas from Gabriella's arms, smiling at her while she glared. "I can hold them you know?" She spoke.

"Really? Because it looked like you were having some trouble." Troy smirked. He said good bye to Danny and he and Gabi went back inside together.

As Danny walked back to his car, he smiled. He had some major gossip to tell on Monday at school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing just story line.**

**ENJOY!**

_Chapter Five- First Time for Everything_

Monday. Monday's were every student's least favorite day of the week. For Danny Matino, today was the day his social status would be at an all time high. He couldn't wait to get the school and tell the students of East High what he witnessed between Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton on Friday night at Troy's house.

Troy and Gabriella walked into school laughing. Just in those few seconds, they had already managed to get the student's attention. Some had already been told about what Danny had seen. Some were staring because they were together again. One person, girl in particular, was glaring. She was told about what happened and she was NOT happy.

Gabriella opened her locker and smiled at the pictures hanging on the door. Most of them were of the gang and her, but there were some of her and Troy and those were her favorites.

Troy, who already had his books in his hand, shut his locker and leaned against it, smiling at his best friend. He didn't care that all of East High was staring at them, he was just glad to have his best girl back. "Jeeze, take longer, why don't you?" Troy joked as his best friend finally put her bag away and shut her locker.

"Oh yeah, because I took so long. I wouldn't have been surprised if you aged a little." She exaggerated.

"Funny Gabs, really funny. This face and body doesn't know how to age." Troy smirked his signature smirk.

"Really? Are you sure because I'm seeing a little gray." Gabriella pointed at his hair.

"What? No, you're lying." Troy freaked.

"You're like a freakin' girl." She laughed and waved to a group of girls staring. "Have you noticed how much people are staring? You would think they'd know we would make up eventually but their making it seem like we're Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens." Gabriella looked up at Troy.

Troy was about to say something when he got cut off. "That's not why they're staring." Chad Danforth glared at the two.

"Then what is it?" Troy questioned his other best friend.

Chad just stood there staring at them. Taylor sighed and finally spoke up. "He's mad, we both are. How could you not have told us? We're your best friends; we can keep a secret if that's what you were worried about."

Gabriella looked at Troy, then at Taylor and Chad. "What the hell is going on here? Taylor, what in the world are you talking about?"

"She's talking about how the two of you are together and didn't tell us!" Chad interrupted.

Troy laughed, "We're not a couple. Still just best friends." Troy froze at what he said. Chad kept talking, but Gabriella heard it.

"What? Then why is Danny Matino telling the whole school you two were at Troy's house on Friday, practically making out with each other right in front of him."

"Wow, how the truth can be exaggerated." Gabriella paused. "We were at Troy's house on Friday, but for our movie night. We were definitely not making out. Danny must just be making up untrue gossip, like every other student would do." Gabriella explained.

"But…" Chad started before Gabriella interceded. "If Troy and I were a couple, which were not, you two know that you'd be the first to know." Gabriella smiled nervously looking down.

"Yeah, Gabs is right. How could we not tell you two?" Troy added.

Taylor smiled. "Alright, that's enough for me to believe you. But when you do become you better tell us right away. Well anyways, let's get to homeroom before we're late… again."

Troy and Gabriella shared a look at what Taylor had just said. Taylor on the other just smirked; she knew that would stump them. They walked off to homeroom, but a certain blond couldn't help but over hear their conversation. She would make sure that what Taylor had just said, never came true.

--

Lunch, every student's favorite class of the day. They got to eat, gossip to friends about every little detail and everything that they had seen so far in the day. When Gabriella walked into the lunch room, all eyes were on her just like they had been all day. She walked to her normal table and sat down next to Taylor.

"Hey we haven't gotten to talk much all day?" Gabriella opened her brown bag and gave Taylor a strange look, as she had a weird smile on her face.

"So, about our talk this morning?"

"What about it?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Oh, you know Ella. You and Troy." Taylor winked

"Tay, I told you we aren't a couple, not even close." Gabriella whispered the last part, hoping Taylor hadn't heard how pathetic she sounded.

"Never said you were. Anyways, that's not what I was talking about. I couldn't help but notice your head pop up when Troy said and I quote 'Were still just best friends'. What was with that?" Taylor smirked, knowing she had her trapped.

"Oh, um, you uh, noticed that. Well that's easy, um…uh, well I was just, had something in my eye?" Gabriella stated more like a question.

"Sure you did. When will you two finally admit your feelings for each other? The denial stage is getting a little tiring. It's obvious you have had some feelings for him for awhile. I have a nitch for these things, you should know that."

"I don't, I don't… like him." Gabriella stuttered.

"Yes, you do Ella. Quit denying it. You two would be perfect for each other." Taylor argued.

"He's my best friend-."

"Who me? Yeah I better be. Hah! I rhymed!" Troy laughed and smacked fists with Chad.

"Are we going back to pre-school?" Taylor joked.

"Those were the good ol' days." Chad sighed.

Troy took his seat but sitting by Gabriella today, which was a big deal to the students of East High. Gabriella looked at Troy, then down at his tray of food. "You are the unhealthiest person I know."

"Gotta get ready for the basketball season." Troy and Chad did their handshake.

"First game's Friday." Chad said and all the guys cheered.

"You're going right?" Troy whispered to his best friend.

"Wouldn't miss it." And Gabriella meant that. She loved basketball. And seeing Troy all hot and sweaty was a major plus. 'Stop that. Don't think of him like that. You don't have feelings for him. Taylor's just getting in your head.' She thought to herself.

"Good, I'm going to need you there." Troy smiled, that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

Gabriella knew what he was talking about. He has always referred to her as his good luck charm ever since his first game in the second grade. Every game she's been to they win. So he calls her his ultimate good luck charm.

It was game time. First game of the season. The wildcats were ready, they were ready to win. Ready for back-to-back championships.

Troy Bolton was ready, ready to show off his skills, ready to kick off his senior year the right way.

As the buzzard sounded, the national anthem started. Troy looked up in the stands and sure enough he saw his best friend sitting in the first row, decked out in red and white. Taylor and Kelsi all by her side in the same colors.

The anthem ended and the game started. Excitement filled the player heads. This was the start of the real year.

There were five seconds left in the game. Chad passed the ball to Zeke, who did a 360 pivot and chest passed to Troy. Troy shot a 3-pointer. The ball went in- nothing but net. Wildcats won 63-60!

Screams of joy and excitement filled the gym. The team was jumping up and down, adrenaline running through their veins. Taylor ran down to congratulate Chad, as Kelsi went to find Jason. Gabriella saw Troy and smiled. She rushed down to greet him.

Troy was getting pats on his back from everyone. He was only looking for one person though. Brittany came up to him and gave him a hug, he quickly pushed her away though, scanning the crowd for the one girl he wanted in his arms. He finally saw her. He quickly pushed Brittany away again and took off towards _her._

Gabriella caught his gaze, smiling bigger than ever. They finally reach the other and she gave him a bone crushing hug. He picked her up and spun her around in circles. "Congrats wildcat!" She smiled a big cheeky smile for him.

"Thanks," he paused. "I couldn't have done it without you there." Troy told her honestly.

"When are you going to understand that it's your talent?" She joked with him.

"When are you going to understand that it will always and forever be you?" Troy flirted. They were two different meanings to that statement.

Gabriella blushed, pulling him in for another hug. They soon walked out to his car after he went and changed. Troy opened his car door for her, making sure she was in before he closed it. Troy then ran to his side and started the car. "Now, are you ready to party?"

Gabriella laughed, "Yes! I can't wait!"

"Good. We are going to have a blast." Troy reached over and grabbed her hand.

"We?" Gabriella questioned.

"Well duh! This is the real kick off to our senior. I have to spend it with my favorite person in the whole entire world." Troy squeezed her hand and gave her a heartwarming smile.

"Suck up!" Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him, while Troy glared. "I'm kidding. I'm honored. We haven't partied together in awhile." Gabriella laughed, turning up the music.

"Troy, nice game!" Was called out in every direction as Troy and Gabriella stepped out of his white pick-up truck. Troy just smiled and wrapped an arm around Gabriella.

"Hey Troy, great game." A group of cheerleaders told him as they all grabbed some drinks. Troy handed Gabriella hers and thanked the girls.

"Alright, so what's the game plan for tonight?" Troy asked her.

"Well, you're the superstar, you choose."

"Alright, so we can get drunk and head to my house with the gang because my parents left after the game for their reunion thing. Or we can just keep it low key." Troy told Gabriella their options for the night.

"I go with option numero uno." Gabriella voted.

"Yes! I was hoping you'd say that." Troy smiled taking a sip of his drink.

After finding the gang and Kelsi saying she'd be the designated driver, Troy, Gabriella and everyone else went off to dance. Halfway through Gabriella's dance with Josh Conan, Troy cut in. "Troy… um, what was that?"

"He can't dance with you." Troy slurred.

"What… what are you talking about?" Gabriella stuttered, both of them too drunk to realize what was happening.

"You, Brie, are mine. No one else's, you always have been." Troy didn't have anything left to say so he kissed her. His tongue grazed her lip in a matter of seconds and she gladly let it slip into her mouth. As drunk as Gabriella was, she knew the sparks running through her body were real. Troy broke the kiss for a quick second, before Gabriella closed the gap once again, tangling her fingers in his hair. The next thing she knew Taylor was pulling her away and Chad was talking to Troy.

"What the hell Gabriella?" Taylor asked, obviously not as drunk as Gabriella.

"What? He's cuuute." Gabriella sang. "You said it didn't you, that we belonged together."

"Not like this." Taylor told her.

"I like it like this." Gabriella slurred, not even sure what she was doing when she started towards Troy again. Chad looked at her and gave Troy a hive five. 'At least someone enjoyed this.' Gabriella thought to herself as she and Troy walked to Kelsi's car, sitting in the back seat.

**Hope you enjoyed this! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please review to tell me what you thought. Please give feedback on my writing too, that'd be great. **

**Also I'm not sure where I'm taking this story, I know where I want it to end up, just not the stuff in the middle, so if you have any ideas please share them with me. I'd love to know what you guys want to happen. **

**Also, I wrote a Sonny with a Chance one-shot, called If only I knew…, so I'd love for you guys to read that and tell me what you think. **

**Again, sorry for all this, but I'm writing a Sonny with a Chance story so look out for that. Okay, thanks for ready, please REVIEW!**


	6. AN

Hey guys! I am really sorry about this but I have lost interest for this story.

I hate not updating regularly for you guys so I'm putting How Time Changes on hiatus.

I'm really sorry, but I have run out of ideas and writing this is getting harder because I don't have any ideas about what I want to go on.

If you guys could help me out that would be great. Trevor is coming back if that helps out at all. And with him will come drama.

I really hate that I'm doing this, but I just lost interest in writing this. I'm so sorry.

But if you want to continue reading my stories, you can check out my Sonny with a Chance story. It's called It's our time now. It will be drama filled. And if you like Channy you're sure to like the story.

So please check that out. And if you have any ideas you would like to share about this story or that one, please review. I would love to put your guys' ideas into this story. So please let me know what you guys want to see and maybe that will boost my inspiration for this story.

Please check out my Sonny with a Chance story if you enjoy that!

Sorry again, but please let me know what you guys would like to see with this story and maybe I'll see what I can do.


End file.
